In some vehicles, a grille shutter is located at the front of the vehicle and is configured to allow air to flow therethrough to cool the engine and/or underhood area of the vehicle. Some grille shutters are automated such that depending on the state of the vehicle, the flaps of the grille shutter can be open or closed. These grille shutters may be referred to as active grille shutter (AGS) systems. For example, when the vehicle is traveling at higher speeds, the flaps can be partially closed or fully closed to increase the aerodynamics of the vehicle. When the vehicle is moving at lower speeds or decelerating, the flaps can be opened to increase the airflow across the radiator. Further, the vehicles may include electronically controlled coolant circuit control devices such as electric thermostats (Estats) and coolant control valves (CCV) to enable controlled elevation of the vehicle fluid temperatures to improve engine operation efficiency. However, such controlled coolant circuit control devices increase vehicle cost, mass, and complexity. Accordingly, while such conventional coolant circuit control devices work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved system with reduced complexity.